In the state of the art it is known that such paving machines can be used, for example, for producing cover layers with synthetic coverings. For this purpose, the material which forms the cover layer is mixed in a mixer or mixing apparatus, and then distributed by a paving machine. Here, the paving machine is designed in such a manner that it has a distribution shield which distributes the material that lies in the paving direction before the paving machine, approximately at the height of the synthetic layer, before the hardening of the latter respectively solidification. The problem here is that the paving machine as a rule has a carriage, which is driven either by a drive system or which can also possibly be driven by other traction means, wherein the carriage then covers the width which in fact should still form the cover layer. In the process, the material, which has been completely mixed and which also has certain adhesive properties, reaches the area in between the carriage which as a rule is designed as a chain carriage. It then keeps adhering to this carriage. Besides the disadvantageous effect that said region which the carriage covers cannot be filled up properly, so that in principle, before scraping off or flattening, a secondary manual process has to be carried out, and as a result there is also an effect on lane stability. Known paving machines already have a flattening plank which, viewed at the end of the device in the paving direction, provides for the cover layer being flattened and optionally slightly compacted. The floor coverings are then also flattened with a compactor. Said flattening can be done manually. In other cases, it is already accomplished by means of a motor driven compactor.
Paving work is relatively laborious, so that, for example, using known paving machines, a person must always stand on the paving machine to fill up with additional material as needed in front of the flattening plank, so that a sufficient filling level is present there, as required to obtain a clean cover. In the marginal area of surfaces that have already been filled up, respectively in the marginal area of the surface overall, it is often necessary to do rectification work with a screed trowel, which naturally increases the cost considerably. The connection of two paving lanes located next to each other is always problematic here. Moreover, manual distribution, particularly refilling in the heap-up area before the flattening plank, particularly in the marginal areas, is a very expensive and time consuming activity. In addition, this manner of proceeding can also lead to corresponding quality deficits and associated rectification work.
An additional disadvantage of the solutions of the state of the art is that fill-up material indeed reaches the area in between the carriage, for example, a chain carriage, which results in this paving machine no longer being guaranteed to move in a straight direction, respectively to present directional stability. As with tracked vehicles on rails, if one side is blocked or access to it prevented, deviations from the direct respectively straight movement result. This also leads to problems, and continual readjustment by the operator.
Starting from the above described state of the art, the problem of the invention is to optimize the paving with floor coverings, particularly synthetic floor coverings, for sports surfaces, play areas, jogging tracks, but also with screed or the like.